Użytkownik:Volt:D/Gra Pokemon/Podróże/Damian (Przygoda)
Archiwum Przygody {| width="80%" align="center" style="background:# ; ;" |- ! ! colspan=3| Podróż |- ! bgcolor= | Awatar ! bgcolor= | Opis |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Trzeba jakoś ją zmniejszyć. Martshomp Hydro Pompa, Croconaw zamroź ją Lodowym Ciosem, a potem zniszcz Chrupaniem |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Torchic traci przytomność, WALKA Z KOGA!! >...< Plose :3 |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Kładę mu lód na głowie |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Torchic bardzo źle się czuje |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Szukamy Centrum Pokemon |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Jest jedno, bardzo zatłoczone |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Musimy znaleźć inne |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Nagle widzisz praktykującą Chansey |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Chansey proszę pomóż. Moja Torchic źle się czuje |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Chansey zabiera ją do tego urządzenia, gdzie zwykle daje się chore pokemony, widzisz, że to epidemia, same ogniste pokemony |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Biedne Pokemon Wiesz, że Charlie też ma Typ Ognisty |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Wiem, ale to nie ta historia xD |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Można ją jakoś uleczyć? |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Jeszcze nie wiemy :/ Ta epidemia jest od rana! |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Mam nadzieję, że Combusken wyjdzie z tego cało |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Widzisz, że przywożą dodatkowe pokemony, SJ już sobie nie radzi |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Siostro, może pomogę? |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Bardzo proszę, odkąd do miasta przyszedł ten trener psychicznych pokemonów, nie mogę sobie z niczym poradzić! |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Może to on jest kłopotem?Pójdę go poszukać zgoda? |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Dobrze, ale pośpiesz się, bo nie dam rady |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Idę go szukać Jeszcze walka z Kogą |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | kiedy zbliżasz się do jednego z domów zaczyna cię boleć głowa |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | O co cho?Gastly wybieram Cię. Sprawdź kto tu mieszka |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Gastly po zbliżeniu się do domu upadł |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Gastly nic Ci nie jest. Dość tego włażę do domu |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Kiedy tam wchodzisz Widzisz olbrzymie Wahadło, a na ziemi 17 symboli |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Gastly powrót. Może to wahadło zarazę rozsiewa. A te symbole to chyba typy |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Widzisz, że wahadło jest nad symbolem Ognia |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Trzeba je zniszczyć. Martshomp Bomba Błotna, Croconaw Lodowy Cios, Grotle Burza Liści, Caterpie Robacze Gryzienie, Ambipom Podwójny Cios, Gastly Nocny Cień |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Od razu jak zaatakowały, wahadło zaczęło świecić i kiwać się na wszystkie symbole. Drzwi się nagle zamknęły (dobrze piszę historyjki? xD) |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Zniszczyć JE!!! Nawet:P |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Nic nie daje, pokemony nie mają sił, kilka opadło ze zmęczenia |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Szukam czegoś, żeby zatrzymać wahadło, a Pokemony powracam |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Otwierasz szafę, a tam.. Hypno |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Rzucam w niego Pokeball Tylko to mi przyszło do głowy |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:005.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Okazuje się, że jest czyjś |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Gastly Klątwa, a potem Nocne Cięcie. To on musi odpowiadać za wahadło |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Hypno używa teleportacji odwracasz się, a tam 3 hypno w tym 1 shiny |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Rzuczam Balla w shinyGastly na wszystkich Klątwa |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Jest czyjś >3 Używają teleportacji Nagle zza pleców słyszysz kroki |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Odwracam się i patrzę kto to |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Widzisz postać w płaszczu ----- Farciarz... Ja i ViVa pierwsze wybierałyśmy poki i odpadłyśmy, przypadek? Jak dla mnie to powinno być potajemnie przygotowane |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Kim Ty jesteś?Pytam ze strachem Miałem jutro być, ale dziś jestem:P I w półfinale mam nie usera za przeciwnika. Pamiętasz Kinę?Ona w turnieju bitew miała do finału samych nie userów, a finał wygrała ze mną, no ale jak używała Dialgi |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | - Jestem |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Czego Ty szukasz?To Twoja sprawka, że Pokemony Ogniste są chore. Prawda |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | - ... ... ... Tak - Powiedział krótko - Alakazam .... - Poczułeś rękę za plecami, odwracając się zobaczyłeś tylko niebieskie oczy, po czym zasnąłeś. Budzisz się związany w piwnicy. |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Próbuje przywołać swoje Pokemony |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Balle są na stole |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Próbuję tam podejść |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Jesteś związany, słyszysz chrapanie |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Patrzę co to |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | To Mr. Mimie, który ma cię pilnować |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Zastanawiam się co zrobić Mi teraz może jedynie Mika odpisywać, aż skończy historię |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Słyszysz jak ktoś próbuje mówić (słyszysz coś jakby ta osoba była zakneblowana :D) |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Patrzę kto to |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | To 3 zakneblowane osoby! |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Próbuję do nich podejść |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | To OJ i 2 innych policjantów!! |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Staram się ich jakoś uwolnić |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | nie udaje ci się, nagle widzisz w rogu odłamek szkła |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Doczołguje się do niego, wracam go Glin i ich uwalniam |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | OJ odwiązała cię i mr. mime się budzi |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Ogłuszam go czym kolwiek, a potem idę po PokeBalle |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Zatrzymuje cię facet w pelerynie |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Mam Ciebie dość, rzucam czymś w Pokeball, żeby się otworzył |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Trafiłeś w pusty pokeball, który uderza faceta.. On... TAM WCHODZI! Jednak, "chwytanie" się nie udaje, z balla wychodzi Beheeyem, który używa iluzji, aby powrócić do "ludzkiej formy"! |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | To Ty jesteś Pokemonem. Oficer Jenny użyjcie swoich pokemonów. obracam się i podchodze do Pokeballi. Próbuję wezwać Hauntera |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Hunter wyszedł i.. Zaczął się bać, to samo pokemony OJ i innych |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Walę Beheeyem krzesłem |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | On się teleportuje, trafiasz na ścianę.. Widzisz małą Gothitę. Widać, że nie jest po ich stronie. |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Hej, mała. Udało by Ci się powstrzymać Beheeyema? |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Gotee! Got! - Powiedziała radośnie i ustawiła się przed tobą |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Użyj Psychiki, jeżeli możesz |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Gothita zna tylko Psycho Cięcie, Telekinezę i Śpiew |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Śpiew, a potem Psycho Cięcie |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Pokemony zasypiają, lecz dzięki lunatykowaniu, Beh unika ataku! *ok, teraz idę na żywca, więc można mnie zastąpić xD* |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Telekineza i Psycho Cięcie. Przyzywam Martshompa i każe mu użyć Bomby Błotnej |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | Marstomp nie może walczyć, tylko psychiczne pokemony nie wariują przez wahadło |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Gothira Psycho Cięcie |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:006.png Adminka Mikayla | align=center bgcolor=# | beh wytrzymuje atak |- | align=center bgcolor=# | Plik:259.png Moderator Damian | align=center bgcolor=# | Telekineza i Psycho Cięcie |-